


A Day in My Life With the Avengers! (NOT CLICKBAIT)

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Peter's YouTube Channel [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Humor, Pranks, Precious Peter Parker, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Peter films a day with the Avengers and hilarity ensues.





	A Day in My Life With the Avengers! (NOT CLICKBAIT)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super happy with this, but you know whatever.
> 
> Tumblr- romeoandjulietyouwish

“Hey, guys!” Peter says enthusiastically. “I’m Peter Parker and you’re watching Disney Channel!” He laughs, “I’m just kidding, you’re watching my day in the life with the Avengers!” Peter jumps onto the couch. “Right now it, uhhh,” he checks his phone, “it’s almost eight in the morning, so everyone should be up soon! Oooo, here they come!” 

Peter flips the camera around to see Clint walking slowly into the room with a fluffy blanket wrapped around his shoulders and bear slippers on his feet. 

“Morning, Clint!” Peter says as he leaps off the couch and follows him into the kitchen. 

“Uh, morning, kid,” Clint says sleepily. “Did you make coffee?”

“No,” Peter replies, “um I think Bruce did.”

“Thanks,” Clint says as he pours himself a cup of coffee. Clint sighs as he takes a sip then gestures to the camera, “What’s that for?” 

“Oh, I begged Pepper to let me film you guys for my YouTube channel until she finally gave in, she said it would be good PR,” Peter says happily. 

“What did your dad say?” Clint asks, he runs a hand over his face as he yawns. 

“First off he’s not my dad, but he said it was a good idea as long as I didn’t show anything confidential,” Peter says. The camera jerks up as he jumps to sit on the counter. “Isn't it exciting!” Peter says happily. 

Clint sighs, “Sure, kid.” He gestures towards the door with his cup, “Look there's someone else for you to bother.” The camera whips over to see Steve walking in with Natasha. 

“Hey, Steve, hey Natasha,” Peter says cheerily. Peter high fives Steve from behind the camera and gives Natasha a hug. “We training before or after breakfast?”

Steve shrugs and looks down at his watch, “Breakfast is in an hour so that would give us enough time. You want to, Natasha?”

She smiles, “If Peter’s up for it.”

“Yeah!” Peter says. The video goes into fast forward as Peter, Natasha, and Steve make their way to the training room. Once they’re there, Peter sets up the camera in a corner of the room and the two begin to spar. The video is sped up their entire training session with some peppy music in the background.

Then the video cuts to Peter all sweaty and talking to the camera, “So I just finished training with Steve and Natasha and now I’m going to take a shower and then head to breakfast with the team!” Peter puts his hand over the camera and then it cuts to the dining room. Peter talks as he pans around the Avengers sitting at the table. 

“Okay, so now it’s breakfast! Normally we all eat together and the food is either cooked by Steve and me, or Clint and Sam.” The camera looks down at his plate, “Today Clint and Sam made some blueberry pancakes, bacon, and a fruit salad!” The camera looks back up at the people around the table, Clint and Natasha appear to be fighting over a piece of bacon, Bruce seems to be falling asleep before he is shaken awake by Thor, Wanda uses her powers to bring a plate of pancakes closer to her, and Sam throws a blueberry at Bucky who glares and eats it. 

“You’re so annoying,” Harley’s says from beside Peter. “Are you planning on eating.”

Peter turns the camera to face Harley, “No,” Peter says, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “I’m planning on annoying you all of breakfast.” 

Harley laughs fondly and turns back to his food. Peter turns the camera to the person on his left, Tony Stark. Tony turns and looks in the camera, “Yes?”

“Do you want to say anything to my adoring fans?” Peter asks. 

Tony laughs, “No.”

Peter flips the camera around to show his face with a fake frown, “Everyone my family hates me and my boyfriend is-”

Peter is cut off by Harley pushing into frame and kissing his cheek. Peter grins and it cuts. 

In the next shot, Peter is talking to the camera in the lab, “Hey, guys!” Peter grins at the camera, “I’m sorry this video is so boring, but life with the Avengers isn’t as interesting as you think. So I’m going to be spending the rest of the day with the Tony in our lab working on Iron Man and Spiderman stuff! I’ll leave as much in as I can, but I’m probably going to have cut quite a bit, but here we go!” 

It cuts to a fast forward. Tony and Peter both have their backs to the camera and are hunched over their desks. DUM-E rolls around on the floor, bringing tools and things to them. In the left corner of the screen, there is a clock that rapidly goes up. At one point, Peter stands up, stretches, and sits down beside Tony for a few minutes. An hour or two later, Tony gets up and leaves the frame. He comes back a few minutes later holding a plate of food that he gives to Peter. They get back to work soon after. Then, the clock slows to a stop and the video returns to normal time. 

Tony presses something out of the view of the camera. A loud bang echoes through the room and Tony flies backward off his chair. Peter’s head snaps over in alarm and he jumps off his chair. DUM-E rolls over to Tony with alarmed beeps. 

“DUM-E, DUM-E no!” Tony says upon seeing DUM-E holding a fire extinguisher. DUM-E douses Tony in white foam as Peter falls on the ground laughing. Tony sits up and glares at DUM-E and Peter.

“I hate you both,” Tony says with a laugh as he stands up. “Come here, kid!” Tony says as he runs towards Peter. Peter laughs and tries to run away, but Tony catches him around the middle and hugs him. 

“No!” Peter laughs as the foam on Tony transfers onto him. Tony ruffles his hair, coating it in white foam. Tony releases Peter with a smile. Peter looks down at himself and sighs, “I hate you so much.”

The shot cuts to a black screen that read 8:30. It then cuts to Peter looking in the camera with a finger pressed to his lips in a shushing movement, Harley stands behind him wearing a sly smile. He flips the camera around to show a large tv screen playing Finding Nemo. 

Peter whispers behind the camera, “Tony and Sam convinced everyone to have a team movie night. And me and Harley are the only ones left awake.”

Harley reaches past Peter and takes the camera from him, “I want it noted that I was the only one left up and then I woke Peter up.” Peter rolls his eyes and takes the camera back. 

“Anyways,” he flips the camera to see Tony and Pepper asleep laying against each other and Bucky and Sam piled on top of each other quietly snoring. “We’re going to play buckaroo!” Peter says quietly. Peter sets the camera up on the coffee table and gives the camera a thumbs up. He stands by Harley as he places a book on Sam’s back. Peter grins as he places a small potted plant on top of the book. 

After three more books, six pillows, a bowl of popcorn, Pepper’s clipboard, a lemon, two cardboard boxes, the tv remote, two blue highlighters, and a pair of running shoes, Harley walks into frame holding Captain America’s shield. Peter doubles over with stifled laughter and he places the shield on to Sam’s chest. Sam snores heavily and begins to move, Peter and Harley freeze. Sam shifts onto his back and hugs the shield. Peter and Harley press their heads over their mouths to keep from laughing.

Harley says something to Peter in sign language and Peter nods with a giddy smile. They both leave and then come back, each holding a dining room chair and both holding in their laughter. After some maneuvering, they manage to get both chairs on the pile with one on top of Bucky and Sam and the other leaning against Pepper’s shoulder.

Bending over with laughter, Peter stumbles over and grabs the camera. He whispers, “Okay, so we’re going to wake them up and see what happens!” Peter sets the camera up in the corner of the room. He falls into Harley with laugher who catches him with a large grin. Peter walks across the room, stepping over Thor, Bruce, Natasha who are all asleep on the floor and flicks on the lights. Harley slings his arm around Peter as they watch everyone wake up. The first one to wake up is Thor. He rubs his eyes and then looks at Peter and Harley with squinty eyes. Then Thor sees the couch. He sees Pepper, Tony, Bucky, and Sam all covered with various items but still sleeping soundly. 

Thor roars in laughter which startles the group on the couch. Tony blinks his eyes open and then looks down and sees a lemon in his hand. He narrows his eyes at it then looks over at the rest of the couch. His head whips to Harley and Peter whose faces are red with laughter.

“Parker, what the [bleep]!” Tony shouts.

The shot cuts to Peter talking to the camera in his bedroom, “Thanks for watching this, guys!” He says, “So this is the end of my video and I hope you like, comment, and subscribe and I’ll see you next time!” It cuts to black.

...

Peterp4ever  
I didn’t know that I needed domestic avengers(TM) in my life but i do

Mitch72074  
I noticed that none of yall were talking about the fact that they STOLE CAPTAIN AMERICA’S SHIELD

Tstrkuwu  
Peter is literally the most adorable human

Carllynn093  
We love a Good Dad

Lovecat92  
I love how all the comments are about either how hot Peter is or how tony is a damn good parent


End file.
